


The meaning of words

by SaraHudson112



Series: Homecoming Parenting [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Natasha knows everything but she likes to pretend, Overprotective Tony, Parent Tony Stark, Peter is a ball of sunshine, Precious Peter Parker, Rhodey is a little shit who likes to mess with the avengers, The Avengers are kind of clueless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 19:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11630277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraHudson112/pseuds/SaraHudson112
Summary: Whenever they said those words, they didn't even notice, but they mean it. The rest of the avengers took it too literal.





	The meaning of words

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting more of this Dad!Tony fics as long as I have time. Hope you like this. If there's too many mistakes, please forgive me, english is not my mother language! Lots of love for everyone <3 <3

Peter never really intended for it to sound as it came out of his mouth. It was mere seconds after he said it that he realized how weird it sounded. Tony was a little shocked and everyone in the room looked at him like he was a weirddo.

“Did you just call Stark, dad?” Clint asked, confused as everyone else in the room.

Tony could feel the tension rising up on Peter shoulders and how the kid looked like he was about to break.

“Pete-pie. Go ahead to your room, you got homework to do and I don’t want May yelling at me for spoiling you.”

Steve stared at Tony for a moment and then to Peter again, who only nodded and disappeared up stairs to his own room.

He was always at the compound on weekends, but he didn’t expect company that day and when he was arguing with Tony about some mission he most definitely could not go, Tony told him something that made Peter roll his eyes and complain with a sarcastic “Fiiiine, dad!” They were entering the common room when Peter realized they weren’t alone.

“Whose the kid?” Scott asked for everyone, because they wanted to know, of course, but they didn’t know how to ask.

“Mine” Stark answered, as it meant nothing important. The rogue avengers weren’t aware of the teenager's other identity, though Natasha might suspect something by the look she was giving him.

“You have a son?” Clint asked again. The archer and Scott Lang looked confused and something between angry and emotional, Tony couldn’t figure it out what.

“Kind of…”

“Kind of?” Steve was about to burst, Tony could see it. He didn’t want any more questions about it and he obviously wasn’t going to tell them everything about Peter. His son or not, he didn’t want anyone around him, they all could hurt him and no, Tony was going to have none of that.

“Can we focuss on this thing? please?” He stated and for once, the others listened to him and tried to focuss on the parameters of the mission.

___________________

Steve was angry towards Tony, nothing unusual, but still. Tony wasn’t even listening, he no longer answered Steve orders or calls. He was only involved in the failed mission because Peter decided to put his ass on danger and he wasn’t going to let the kid kill himself, not in his watch. And more important he told Rogers to take care of the Spider kid while he was trying to reach them and Steve let the teenager in open field with a bunch of hydra psycos. Ok, maybe Tony was  being overprotective with Peter, but Steve was completely out of his mind if he thought Tony was going to put Peter behind anything.

“We could have lost the civillians, Tony!”

“But we didn’t, Rogers. They’re safe” Tony replied, he was typing on his phone something for May, telling her that everything was fine and he would drop Peter in school tomorrow morning.

 “Could you listen to me for a second, Tony? You even care?” Steve was exasperated, but that was the last strain on Tony patience.

“Don’t you dare talking to me like that, Rogers!” Everyone in the room were at the edge of their seats, Peter was in the other room resting, but he could hear everything. “Don’t you dare to say that again. I don’t even care, huh? How funny. Because you were the fucking idiot who didn’t care about Spiderman almost dying when I told you to take care of him!”

“He was out of danger, besides that, he knows what he got into when he became an avenger” Steve said, but Tony snorted.

“How he was out of danger with a building almost falling onto him?” Tony walked in circles around the room, trying to calm down his nerves “I’m not going to say this again, Steve. Drag my kid in other stupid and danger mission like this and I’m going to fucking kill you”

__________________________

Everyone were screaming, there was again an explossion near them, but Peter couldn’t focuss on anything besides Tony holding his hand. Steve was at his side, trying to keep Tony alive. Natasha was screaming orders, but Peter didn’t know what was happening exactly, he only could hold onto Tony’s hand. He was out of his mask and Tony was bleeding. Everything was a blur and when help came, Steve tried to pull him off of Tony.

“Come on, kid. Tony is going to be fine.”

“No! Tony! Tony, please!” Peter screamed but the grip in his body was stronger and they took Tony away from him.

He bursted on tears, watching Tony bleeding and hurted. It was all his fault, he was trying to help, he was doing fine, but he wasn’t prepared for everything, he was inexperienced and when he finally saw the trap he was in, it was already too late. But Tony, oh god… Tony just took off his armour to give it to him as everything exploded around them. 

Even with Steve trying to protect Tony from the explossion, it was too much for him, he was only human beneath all that metal.

Steve took him to other kinjet, he knew that Peter could only get worse if he saw what the medics were going to do to Tony, so it was better if the teenager was in other jet. He was the one to put his belt on, because for the look on Peter eyes, he was too frightened to even move.

“Hey… Peter, right? Hey, look at me” Steve spoke, softly, Natasha and Clint were piloting the jet, but they were aware at how bad the kid looked. Scott, Thor, Sam and Bucky remained in silence.

They all knew by now that this kid was the same who was at the compound, only that he was spiderman and just a teenager that could possibly be Stark’s son.

“Listen to me, Peter. Tony is going to be fine, ok?” Steve sighed, tired and worried for a lot of things.

“Your father is going to be ok, kid. He’s strong and too reckless to die” Clint said from his seat and something in Peter snapped because he stared at Clint and then to Steve who was watching him searching for an answer.

“He is…” Peter mumbled and Steve patted his shoulder.

“Is he your father, right? He’s going to be fine, as Clint said, Tony is strong”

“He is… Tony…” The kid was too shocked to say something properly and after a moment of trying to form words to tell them Tony wasn’t his father, he only started to cry and nodded. “He is… dad.. yeah…”

____________________________

The avengers were too stupid to realise that, in fact, Peter wasn’t Tony’s son. But Tony wasn’t goint to tell them otherwise and Peter didn’t even bother to tell them the truth.

Rhodes even participated in the lie, laughing whenever one of the team called Peter “Stark’s kid” and calling Peter “his nephew” everytime he could and whenever Peter or Tony weren’t around.

But the lie came too far as all the team gathered in the common room dressed elegant and holding gifts. Laura and her kids were there too and even Vision was wearing a suit. Bucky and Sam were comparing each other gifts.

 “What are you all doing?” Rhodey asked, fixing his tie.

“Friday told us today is the ceremony of graduation at Peter’s school” Steve pointed like he was talking about the weather.

Natasha was sitting in one of the sofa, sipping wine. She knew everything already, but it was funny to participate in the whole thing.

 Rhodey laughed and shaked his head. He knew Tony would die as soon as he saw them. Seriously, they were so clueless, but there was no reason that couldn’t be fun.

Tony was at the parking lot when he saw them. Happy was behind him and Rhodes next to him.

“Are they serious?” Stark asked and Rhodey only nodded.

“Come on, they can’t be this stupid.” Tony wanted to laugh hard and loud, but he resisted. “Well, Tasha is not, but seriously, you could think everyone would know by now the spider kid is not my son, right?”

“As far as I’m concerned, Peter is my perfect nephew, now we need to hurry up, the ceremony will start soon.”

“I was planning on taking Peter to a burguer king again, but with this assholes here I need to step up my game.” Tony took his phone to talk with Pepper while he was walking but Rhodey stopped him.

“Don’t worry, I called Pepper, she has everything under control”

“What would I do without you, honey bear?”

Peter was taking photos with their Friends and his aunt May was next to Tony and Rhodes. The rest of the avengers weren’t far from them.

“I was thinking to take Peter for pizza, do you want to join us?” May asked, she was so happy for Peter who just graduated with the highest notes in his school, he deserved some good pizza.

“Don’t worry May, Pepper set up reservations in a restaurant. And those weirddos from there came to greet Peter so we need a bigger place to eat and celebrate.” Tony pointed to the Avengers and May looked at them with a strange face.

Peter walked towards them and the team did it too to be able to say their greets and congratulations to mini Stark. 

“Mr. Stark, Mr. Rhodes! I’m so happy you came. All my Friends are so jealous right now. Uh.. oh… what are they doing here?” Peter raised and eyebrow when he saw the whole team smiling at him.

“We came here to congratulate you, mini Stark” Clint said and Tony wanted to slap himself.

“Mini Stark?” May looked at Peter who pressed his lips in an intent to not laugh. Rhodes was doing the same.

“Long story” Tony said and Natasha smirked, stepping in front of everyone to fix the problem… or make it worse.

“We’re here to congratulate Stark’s son for graduating with the highest notes. Seems like MIT may get another Stark generation” Rhodes started laughing and Peter felt akward as much as May was confused.

“What? Son? Peter, do you see Mr. Stark as a father figure?” Asked his aunt and Peter got flustered, Tony wanted to slap everyone.

“No! If anything I see him as a bother figure, because he’s always bothering me.”

“Hey! Show your father some respect” Rhodes said and Tony took May with him, walking away from everyone.

“Let’s go get some pizza, people” He said for everyone and then he talked to May “Ok… they are… uhmmm how to explain it”

“Oh I see… I can see now.” Tony was so relieved that May was Smart so he nodded.

“They are good people, don’t blame them”

“It’s ok.” May said, smiling softly and then added “I’m glad Peter has someone to guide him. You’re a good father figure for him”

 

 


End file.
